


Down The Shore, Everything’s Alright

by NidoranDuran



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Group Sex, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Naru confides in her girlfriend Usagi that she wants to try something new around her birthday and indulge in her curiosity for rimming. Usagi takes this to the extreme by lining up an anal buffet of the Senshi all happily offering themselves up with Usagi as the grand finale. Anonymous commission.





	Down The Shore, Everything’s Alright

Naru came up from her girlfriend's pussy with a smile, eyes gleaming with delight as Usagi spread out out on the bed a bit breathless and worn down, panting hotly under the ensuing pleasure left lingering through her, the aftermath of an amazing bout of cunnilingus that left the blonde positively glowing. Usagi always felt so good after a round of being eaten out, legs a bit shaky as she lay happily back, feeling absolutely overwhelmed by this warmth and this love on the part of her girlfriend. The aftermath always left Usagi so bright, so chipper, lying happily back and shivering under this relief.

"That was amazing," Usagi moaned, fingers caressing Naru's cheek as she remained comfortably back and composed, happy to feel the warmth radiating off of her.

"I always love eating you out," Naru said sweetly, giving some kisses to her girlfriend's thighs as she held in steady, adoring and sweet with her attention. Usagi's legs came down from the trembling heights of sweet warmth and satisfaction, with Naru feeling so delighted in the aftermath with what she had done for her girlfriend. "Mm, but can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Usagi purred. She felt comfortable with Naru, more so than she did even with the other Senshi. After all, she'd known Naru since they were little girls, a childhood friend who she had opened up to about everything before they began to date, to the point where Naru even now knew about her secret dual life as Sailor Moon, knew about the excitement and the downright weirdness of relaxation and warmth. It was nice to have someone outside of that double life, someone who wasn't a part of all that craziness. It left Usagi feeling happier about things, feeling more confident and calm as she opened herself up to the relief and the love of her close girlfriend snuggling up against her thigh.

"Not tonight, because I know you're pretty tired, but I wanted to ask you about my birthday coming up, and about doing something special for it." Naru seemed to have something in mind as she shifted about, squirming before Usagi with a pretty open sense of lingering curiosity, something that had Usagi wondering just what she had in mind, leaning in softly closer to probe for more details.

"Like what?" Usagi asked, keeping up the sweet caresses of Naru's hair, remaining as relaxed and patient as could be. She could tell Naru was trying to get at something, could tell there was some sort of nagging wonder and curiosity to be exposed and opened up, and Usagi wanted to ease her way into finding out what it was, as tender and careful in her approach as could be.

"I had a couple ideas, things that were... Well, I hope you don't get mad at me for them."

"Of course I won't."

"As much as I love eating you out, lately I've been thinking a lot about having something the other way around... N-not you eating me out, I think you do that plenty, and i love it when you do. I mean something else. I mean..." She let her hands slide underneath Usagi and caress her perky butt instead, which gave the blonde all the answers she needed. "It's okay if you don't want do that, but I was thinking we could try it out. And about Friday itself... I want to get to know your friends a little more, do you think they would want to come?" She sounded so sheepish and so embarrassed at the idea.

But for Usagi, it was more than just a pair of ideas. It was a beautiful possibility. Her eyes widened, a beautiful spark in her mind setting aflame an idea that had her smiling brighter. She pulled Naru up along her body to kiss her directly, holding onto her firm and loving as she answered with sweet and adoring kisses. "I think they would love to be at your party, and I think I know the perfect time for us to try that out. Don't worry about a thing Naru, I'm going to make this a birthday you'll never forget." For Naru, Usagi felt like she would have done anything, and she was definitely opening up to a special sort of everything now.

Not that her friends were about to mind a single damn thing Usagi was about to ask of them.  
*************************  
Usagi took care of all the party stuff, and she did so with a certainty and a confidence that left Naru a little bit dizzy. Her girlfriend was not the selfish and lazy brat she used to be when they were younger, but Usagi still didn't quite take initiative like this every day. It made Naru more excited, feeling like her girlfriend was really taking to make something special happen to have her so self-driven and ready. TO that end, Naru had no idea what she was up for as she arrived at Usagi's Friday night for her party, ready for pretty much anything as she stepped through the door and out into surprise in so potent and so exciting a way that she felt she was going to fall over from the dizzy excitement of it all.

What Naru found as she stepped in were all nine of the Sailor Senshi in the bedroom, but not quite as Naru would have expected to find them. They were all lined along the edge of the bed bent over it for her, with their short skirts tugged up to reveal something spectacular: they wore nothing underneath their skirts. No panties, no tights, nothing at all to get in the way as uniquely perfect and gorgeous bare asses sat in brilliant and loving offer to the birthday girl on her way in. "Surprise!" they all called at once, wiggling and shaking in tempting beauty before her.

"Usagi?" Naru asked with a nervous squeak, really not at all ready for the emotional rush that followed, the poor girl shaking as she stood there, feeling guilty about staring at the gorgeous line-up of asses all wiggling enticingly toward her. It was an almost disorienting experience, so perfect and beautifully laid out, beautiful asses beckoning her, and she felt bad for staring and for the rush of thoughts all surging up through her while her girlfriend sat amid all these girls and surely she wasn't happy about this.

But she was. Oh, how Usagi was. As the Senshi rose up to their feet and straightened themselves out, Usagi rushed over to her girlfriend, tugging at her to pull her in to this. "Please, relax! I did this for you Naru it's okay, I meant to do this."

"I don't understand," Naru said, completely baffled as her girlfriend pulled her into a sweet and hungry kiss, adoring her with affection that did very little to concretely make Naru feel like she was at all able to grasp what was happening here. "Usagi, what's going on?"

Taking Naru by the hand, Usagi decided she was going to have to show her what was going on here. "Your birthday present, silly. You said you wanted to try rimjobs, and you said you wanted my friends to be here, and I thought it would be fun for everyone to combine the two. So you're going to rim all of my friends, one after another, until you've gotten them all off, and then when you're so good at eating ass that my friends all think you're the best, you'll have enough practice to go at mine. What do you think?"

Nothing about this sounded even remotely sane to Naru, but at the same time she couldn't contain the joy that forced its way out of her with a sweet and high pitched noise, her trembling body overwhelmed by the desire to give in and the need to surrender. "I-I love it!" she gasped. "Usagi, this is amazing, your--your friends don't mind this?"

"Mind it? No, they jumped at the idea. They think you're a big cutie and they're glad you make me happy, and they want to get to know you better. Now come on, Ami is going first!"

Naru found herself feeling dizzy as she looked at her former classmate, the blue haired girl assuming the position for Naru, which Sailor Mercury standing upright, bent forward with her hands grasping the bed, her cheeks flush and bright as she presented for Naru. With a nervous look over her shoulder, Sailor Mercury seemed downright bashful about the whole thing even as she spread her perky cheeks wide and showed off the tight pink hole ready for Naru's enjoyment. "I'm ready whenever you are," she said, ready to push on strongly through this if Naru was.

And Naru was. Oh, how frustratingly Naru was. She settled down onto her knees behind Sailor Mercury, placing her own hands onto her perky cheeks and slowly leaning in, feeling nervous now about doing what she had for so long been secretly and shamefully into doing, something that now her girlfriend had set her up to enjoy for a whole birthday treat of a night. All the other Sailor Senshi watched from the sidelines, but Naru didn't feel any undue pressure or expectation from it. She felt like she was surrounded by friends, like she could warm up to all of this just fine. It was a welcome feeling, one that saw her leaning in and getting down to work at something beyond reason or sense, but which ached within the deepest core of her being for this very pleasure.

She planed some kisses onto Sailor Mercury's puckered hole, starting off slow and loving with this, a bit patient and a bit firm. Naru didn't want to rush into anything untoward or sudden, taking her time with this and letting the pleasure slowly build, working up to the patient swell of acceptance. It felt like Sailor Mercury could use the patience too, her nervous and bashful display of exposure making for a situation where Naru felt like slow and steady would benefit both of them. Confident and slowly licks against the tight, eager hole helped Naru loosen up, helped her get a feel for something that she was fixated with, but mostly through ample porn videos where she watched girls take turns eating each others' butts out. It wasn't something she had ever done herself, and she was deep ow into doing all of this for them, which created one hell of a weird and slightly lopsided bit of expectation.

Sailor Mercury moaned under the slow and patient rimming, feeling Naru's tongue working up to her pleasure, and she appreciated that, patient and confident that Naru could open up and work toward something they could both enjoy. "Your tongue feels really good," she said, her cheeks not getting any less red as she felt the loving oral, the steady rimming making her tremble and ache from the force of this attention. The wet and eager tongue slithering careful and eagerly exploratory circles around her star invoked a lot of feelings inside of Sailor Mercury, and she wanted to feel all of them out much as she could amid the feelings of sweet heat and desire getting to her.

Even with these eyes on her, Naru refused to let nerves get in the way, keeping steady and loving in her approach with Sailor Mercury's ass, learning on the way and feeling like this was something Sailor Mercury could appreciate, something that deepened an odd sort of bond between them, the two growing closer as this steady oral indulgence opened both of them up to a lot of sensations and explorations, ready to take whatever came as it did and learn together. Naru was giving Sailor Mercury something she had never experienced before, and in turn Sailor Mercury found herself happily easing into the idea that her ass being eaten out could feel this amazing.

Boldness and certainty helped Naru get into this, helped her ease into really getting her tongue in there, licking steady and hungry at the perky nerd butt she buried her face into. Sailor Mercury pushed back against her, the cheeks squishing down against her face, making Naru feel so eager and perky as she rimmed the blue haired girl to a startling and immodestly loud orgasm. It was clear to everyone in the room that Sailor Mercury was not expecting to cum this hard, and in truth nobody was really expecting her to be so loud about it either, the cute wreck twisting and shivering as her legs nearly gave out and she collapsed face-down onto the bed, heaving a soft, panting word of thanks.

The moment didn't get to linger for too long as Sailor Venus shifted up into position on the edge of the bed, grabbing her ankles and holding her gorgeous legs up. "I'm up next," she said, straddling the line between smug and sweet in her advance as she beckoned Naru onward, and Naru was quickly overwhelmed by the attention of the hot blonde, so soon and so quick after bringing Ami to such a loud orgasm. It was a bit of a shock so soon after Sailor Mercury's big and loud orgasm to be so quickly in demand again, especially as Sailor Venus added, "And I'll have what she had," with a smirk and a nod over to her shivering teammate.

Naru wasn't afraid to just go for it though, taking the sudden plunge as she shifted over on her knees to the edge of the bed in front of Sailor Venus, pushing her face in to the presented ass with her hands spreading her cheeks out, and Naru got right to work at eating more ass, feeling like it was all getting a bit sudden and a bit overwhelming to be so quickly back at the task before her, but there was nothing about having a buffet of nine gorgeous girl butts to eat out that Naru could complain about, as she started to lick at Sailor Venus's ass with all the same motions she had gotten confident enough with Sailor Mercury to now use without any slow feeling out process. She was more direct this time, more steady and willing to get into this, as Sailor Venus let out sweet moans of accepting excitement, her head rolled back.

"You sure you've never eaten ass before?" Sailor Venus asked, smirking brightly. "You feel like a fucking natural right now. Oh, you're... nngh, Sailor Mars eats my ass every week and she took months to get this good." A playful giggle followed, masking the grumble from the other side of the room, as Sailor Venus very unrepentantly enjoyed the moment and the pleasure that came with it. "Serious though, Usagi's a really lucky girl if she has you eating her out with this much enthusiasm. I've never seen a girl so happy for oral before, you feel amazing."

The sweet and loving words from the eager blonde really helped Naru focus, helped her keep up a nice, lustful pace of devouring her gorgeous butt, getting tongue in deep. The taste was not quite what Naru had expected, but this wasn't about experiencing flavour, this was about having perky girl butt shoved in her face, about licking at a tight hole that begged for her love and her attention, and in that regard, Naru got what she wanted and plenty more than that, happily tending to Sailor Venus, finding that she loved being praised and wanted more of it, wanted to hear all the loving words and to know that she was being appreciated for all of her hard work, tending hotter and hungrier to the needy hole and all that she could get from it.

"Such a fucking natural. Nngh, keep going, Naru! Your tongue feels amazing in my ass, you're so good at this!" Sailor Venus didn't spare any breath or effort as she opened up to all the praise she could give the sweet girl, wanting to make sure Naru knew how well she was doing and how much pleasure it brought her, her legs shaking a bit as she kept her tight grasp on her ankles, keeping them up in the air and keeping her ass firmly on display for the cute brunette having her way making out with her ass hole. "Perfect little ass eater, you're gonna make me cum so--fuck!"

Sailor Venus shook with the need and the bucking excitement of something raw and indecent, unable to hide her excitement and her desire as she came hard under all this pleasure and this need, the raw feedback and thrill of being rimmed. Sailor Venus didn't shy away from getting what she was due, moaning loud and eager as she came, though that surprised everyone in the room much less; Sailor Venus was always loud when she came, always a bit hazily vocal and gleeful about what she was getting into. It was part of what made her such a great fuck generally, and Naru got the amazing self-esteem boost of making the hot blonde lost herself with quivering curse words and desperation.

"Gotta get your number," Sailor Venus whined as she let go of her legs and the flopped down to the floor and onto the bed.

"Don't flatter her too much before she's gotten to eat me out, she'll get lazy with it." Sailor Mars was quick to get into position next. Some of the girls may have even said 'impatient', given how abrupt her eager slip into position was; Sailor Mars saw what Sailor Venus got and knowing she was up next really hit her hard, as she got down on her hands and knees on the bed, her taut ass up high and on display now as she beckoned Naru onward. "Come on, get that tongue up my butt, let's see if you're really all that great."

Naru certainly wasn't about to turn down a request like that. She made her move on Sailor Mars, quickly getting into position and shoving her ass forward, pushing in deep and starting to lick at her tight hole next, tongue slithering in ready and hot circles, eager to get hands on this butt and push her face all the way into it again, like she had done with Sailor Mercury. It was just a more exciting sort of position, a mess of aggression and heat getting to her as she slobbered away, tongue and lips all over the chance to make out with the tight hole of the leggy, dark haired girl presenting to her. This was everything that Naru had imagined a rimjob would be, and she was happy to give to all of it without a semblance of hesitation now.

"Yeah you're pretty alright, for a total buttslut," Sailor Mars said, giving some sass and cockiness where Sailor Venus before her chose to be complimentary and affectionate. "Get that tongue in there real fucking deep though, I want to feel you make out with me in places you'd be embarrassed to even mention. Really dig in there and show me what an ass munching oral slut you are!" It was wholly inappropriate and downright disrespectful a way to speak, but something about it fueled a stubborn swell within Naru.

One that had her going all out in slobbering on Sailor Mars's hole as hard as she could, trying to prove herself and shut up the foul mouthed woman, who continued to shove her ass back against her face, the crass and cock remarks not for a moment intimidating Naru or making her worry about what she was doing. She had this, and she proved it with every lick and squeeze she gave, downright tireless in her hungry advance and in the way she worked, the way she tirelessly and aggressively ate ass. The mood whiplash effect hung over her a little bit, threatening and hazy as Naru did her best to play through this and not let anything stop her, pushing on stronger and greedier still amid shoves of pure aggression and lust.

Maybe giving Sailor Mars such an impassioned rimjob wasn't the best response to the words that had been said, especially as amid Sailor Mars throwing it back was plenty of moan-punctuated remarks calling her a buttslut some more. There was something going on here and Naru honestly didn't know how much of it she was smart to or if maybe Sailor Mars was just kind of being a bitch to the non-senshi girl for the hell of it. None of it mattered in the thrall of her deep anal focus; she gave tireless and thorough love to the amazing butt, focused entirely on the well deserved anal pleasures that formed a strong enough show of pleasure to make the most of this situation, allowing Naru to get as carried away as she needed to in devouring Sailor Mars's perky hole, stopping for nothing until she got what she wanted.

"Shit, yeah, alright, you're pretty good at this. I guess I'm going to have to be the one to get your number though; gotta get me a girlfriend who can eat ass like this. Usagi doesn't deserve something this good between her legs every night as much as I do." The cockiness shining through made for something that had the other girls rolling their eyes, nobody speaking up to say much about Sailor Mars's absolutely relentless up-talking of herself, which wasn't much of a surprise either. What was a surprise was how quickly all that smirking and mugging just flat-out stopped as she came, loud and hot and overwhelmed by all of this. It didn't do much to make Sailor Mars look like she was very much but talk as she outright melted under Naru's loving oral attention.

"Shit," Sailor Mars whined as she flopped forward and rolled out of the way, a bit worn down by all of this.

Before Naru could ask who was next, hands grasped at her from behind. "I'm going to need you to lie on your back," Sailor Jupiter said, guiding Naru up onto the bed and onto a place lying for her, wide eyes watching as the tallest of the Sailor Senshi took a very aggressively place atop her. There was very little sense to the abruptness of what followed, with Sailor Jupiter knowing what she wanted, and what she wanted was to sit on Naru's face, plain and simple.

Naru didn't do anything to fight the idea as Sailor Jupiter parked her toned ass right down onto Naru's face, sitting firm atop it and shoving down hard, making Naru struggle and shiver under the surprise and excitement of feeling the ass almost smother her. It was a very abrupt kind of sensation, fulfilling one of the more out there and hardcore rimming videos that Naru had watched, with the right, dominant girl to make it happen. Sailor Jupiter pushed down firm, applying her weight carefully against Naru's lips. Naru certainly felt safe and loved in her embrace, feeling like Sailor Jupiter had a firm handle on her own strength just fine.

But for a moment, it was certainly hot to pretend otherwise, as Sailor Jupiter held firm down against her, the ass pushing down hard, and Naru found herself working very differently. She couldn't move her head as much with Sailor Jupiter pinning it down to the bed, making for a twist to what Naru was used to, which she managed mostly by using her tongue more, pushing it in deep and licking all over the tight hole with something much more wanton, slurping and slobbering at Sailor Jupiter's ass from a vulnerable position as best she could.

Sailor Jupiter in turn almost rode the eager tongue, pushing on strong and harsh to get what she wanted and to apply the pressure she could leverage with her weight so firmly pressed in tight. "You're doing great," Sailor Jupiter said, pressing on hard and keeping the steady pressure, moaning hot and eager as her body got to work, as she made her impression on Naru through very confident and firm pushes downward, aggressive in what she could do with this position and this leverage. It was something deeply enticing to Sailor Jupiter, to have someone so helpless and meek to dominate ever so firmly, her aggression spiking up a bit as she got kind of carried away with riding, with pressing her weight down and getting that tongue deep into her ass as a result.

It was hard to know how well she was doing. Naru couldn't hear any moans too well with strong thighs pressing against her head, but even still Naru felt herself driven to do her best, wanting to satisfy Sailor Jupiter no matter how drastic and aggressive her appetites were. Having her face sat on was a very sudden and intense sort of pressure to begin dealing with, but Naru wanted so badly to prove herself and succeed at it, keeping up her pace of eating the ass out with sloppy vigor and undying aggression, refusing to let anything slow down or threaten the pace she kept up. Everything felt so good here, Naru almost in a trance-like state of rimming delight, given to her hungers and to needs spiraling out of control. Everything about this felt like a chaotic sort of mess, and Naru wasn't sure how to handle any of this in a practical way, but she was so eager to try, so eager to please and to satisfy her needs that it didn't matter now. She was without sense or hesitation as she pressed on, as she made this work and proved what she was capable of.

Even if she couldn't hear it, Sailor Jupiter was moaning loud and hard, fondling herself as she rocked on in eager acceptance of all this pleasure, craving sensations as deep as she could get them, unafraid of showing off what she could do and getting pushed to extreme and wanton depths of need before her friends, who all watched on with excitement and vigor, delighted by the sight of Sailor Jupiter at work, hips bucking quicker, head spinning more, the heat gripping the brunette as tightly as it could until she simply couldn't take any more. Sailor Jupiter came hard, and Naru could hear all these moans nice and clear from their sheer volume alone. She had done an amazing job, and the praise for it was big, bold, and brash.

Sailor Saturn was up next, with the cute and petite girl taking Naru's hands as Sailor Jupiter got up off of her face. It was a bit of mood whiplash to go now into a more aggressive position, but Naru felt ready for it as she was guided on to lift Sailor Saturn's lower body up off of the bed until her legs were up high in the air and she was upside-down, on the bed only by her head and her shoulders, skirt flopping down to reveal a perky bubble butt sorely in need of rimming. There was little time to rest or wait as Naru quickly found that impatient expectations demanded of her a lot of oral attention, but she was happy to oblige as she dove in and began to much on the cute butt without shame.

"That feels really good," Sailor Saturn moaned, hands fumbling at the sheets as she tried to use her arms to steady herself but only got more fitful in her attempts. There was a lot going on here, and she was a bit overwhelmed by it, by the tongue that now had plenty of loosening up and practice with what she'd been up to. Cute, sweet noises of delight followed as Naru did all she could now to lay down plenty of attention and love on the perky backside, her hands keeping a snug hold on the perky bottom and holding her up properly, which was good as the youngest of the Sailor Senshi found herself squirming and wriggling about in an overly fitful and excitable mess of pleasure. She was so overwhelmed here, but she held firm amid it all, as overwhelmed and surprised by all of this as Naru seemed to be.

This felt like a duty now, as Sailor Jupiter's facesitting session left Naru feeling... something. 'Submissive' wasn't the right way to put it; she was clearly in a position of control here eating Sailor Saturn out, but at the same time she was so focused on the pleasure of another, on the chance to please and to satisfy, and there was something about all of that that Naru couldn't quite shake, her focus and her efforts now so deep and so firmly focused on giving Sailor Saturn the kind of rimjob that would satisfy all of her needs and her cravings. The task before her was direct and it was something that Naru was happy to pledge herself to, getting a bit rowdy and a bit out of control in the way she pushed on and so boldly went for what was expected of her, finding more and more that she was in a position of comfort and complacency here.

Sailor Saturn didn't shy away from enjoying this pleasure a little vocally and a little bit over-excitedly, twisting and fidgeting about, getting progressively needier and hotter as everything Naru did lit her up with a swell of intense and delighted pleasure. She was an adorable wreck as she gave herself up entirely to the sensations Naru and her greedy ass eating could provide, legs shaking up in the air. "You're so good at this. Nngh, it feels so--please, don't stop!" She was unable to slow her shivering, trembling descent, and she was only getting needier and more overwhelmed as she struggled to deal with all of this, feeling herself completely thrown by the sensations that imposed upon her something relentless. She felt so good, felt so hot and so eager.

When she came, it was a bit loud, a bit sweet, and Sailor Saturn's voice twisted off in all directions, spinning out hotly as the pleasure got to her and she could simply deal with no more. Sailor Saturn was a trembling and vocal mess as she pushed back from Naru's greedy tongue and found herself flopping onto her face, finishing the assisted cartwheel and then wriggling against the sheets, mumbling, "I'll just stay like this a while," into the blankets. She was a bit of a dizzy wreck as she lay there, and Naru was happy to leave her.

"Looks like it's our turn then, love," Sailor Neptune said, taking her masculine girlfriend by the hand and guiding her onto the bed with her. Naru watched as the two women took their happy place on the bed in front of Naru, Sailor Uranus getting on top as the blue haired woman on the bottom tugged their skirts out of the way, allowing them to plant their pussies down snug together as they lay there. "You will be rimming both of us," she said directly, confidently, as Sailor Uranus pushed kisses against her lips and left her feeling a bit dizzy with lust.

Naru watched the two women grinding in front of her, one ass down below and one ass up top, and she was a little bit overwhelmed by this expectation. Eating out two of them at once? It was a lot to handle, and Naru felt herself a bit overwhelmed by the challenge and the expectation, but that couldn't stop her as she leaned into this madness, as she got her hands onto Sailor Uranus's hips and buried her face into the taut ass of the more butch of the two, giving some kisses and licks to the tight hole before dragging her way down Sailor Uranus's taint and toward the femme of the couple.

"That's the spirit," Sailor Uranus moaned. "Get that tongue everywhere. I want to feel your saliva all over the place." She bucked her hips a bit, grinding against Sailor Neptune's pussy harder as she felt the tongue at work on her, the aggressive and eager motions making for a nice swell of pleasure and excitement to carry her on. There was a lot of expectation going into this situation, and Naru found that Sailor Uranus's words straddled the line between encouraging and just dropping more pressure on her in a less than exciting way, but even still she put herself into this, rocking on harder back and forth, trying to keep up the pace behind this whole mess as she got a little bit overwhelmed by the demands upon her, by the ways she was expected to perform.

But she kept it up. Even if it was way too much to handle, Naru got in deep to eat out both womens' perfect butts. Sailor Uranus had more of a taut and well sculpted butt while Sailor Neptune's was soft, plush, and perfectly fuckable. Together, they made for a perfectly contrasting pair of gorgeous backsides for Naru to dive into and get greedily all over, her mouth eager at work to lick and kiss all over the tight, puckered holes, dragging her tongue between the two asses and licking along their heaving bodies as she did so. There was something fun about having to make the trip, something that gave Naru an oddly excitable sense of purpose.

There was a fun to be had in switching between the two butts, to be had in going all out to tend to both of these women without any worry or shame, driven by pleasure and desire burning hotter and needier by the second. Now that she was in deep to the thrill instead of just staring down the prospect of trying to eat out two butts at once, Naru found that she was in a really good place, that she could get something going here in the steady licking all along the tight butts, serving them hungrily and without hesitation, greedy and eager in the way that she gave up everything. Her head moved quickly and aggressively, making the lovers grind harder against each other in pursuit of all the pleasure they could grab, unrepentant in their indulgence now.

As Sailors Uranus and Neptune endured this pleasure, they moaned hotter, harder, sinking into pleasure getting deeper and steeper with each pass, their bodies ignited with the cravings and the desires of something so hot and so fierce that neither could think straight. Naru was the perfect little bedroom aid to make things swell to new heights of ecstasy and lust, to a peak so incredible and so shameless that neither wanted it to stop. They came together, clutching tightly and moaning sweet praise to Naru as they clumsily kissed, voices overlapping to a degree that kept Naru from making out clearly what either was saying, but the spirit and the affection behind it was undoutable. She got them off hard and they were thankful as could be for the pleasure as Naru pulled back and the couple remained locked in each others' arms a bit longer.

By now, Naru knew what was coming, and she expected the quick turnaround as Sailor Pluto slipped into place now, lying face-down on the bed with her skirt up and her butt waiting. "Dig in," she said, and it was all she really needed to say. Everything was set now, with the last of the girls before Usagi ready and laid out for Naru to enjoy, and Naru couldn't help but happily give in to that need. Everything was so perfect and ready, with a big butt waiting to be loved.

And worship was exactly what Naru had in mind, as she dove forward and buried her face into her cheeks, ready to bring it all back with something a little more normal and steady, face-down in a gorgeous girl butt and happily eating it out as hard as she could. Everything got so quick and so hot in the way it took on, the way things simply started up with the spike of pure aggression and hunger, everything just grabbing on tight. Tireless and certainly not bored of lady ass yet, Naru gave Sailor Pluto now all of the love and attention she could, moaning happily and hotly under the pleasure and the attention she provided.

The quick spikes of sensation and lust all made for something that Sailor Pluto was happy to indulge in, relaxed and patient on the bed as she held firm. "Mm, that feels amazing," she said softly, arms folding under her head as she lay down and got as comfortable as she could, soaking in the heat and the luxury of being treated, of being anally adored by the eager mess of a girl greedily eating her tight butt out. Everything in the loving touch, the hands caressing her cheeks and spreading them apart... it all made Sailor Pluto feel absolutely lavished, warm and soft and sinking down slowly into depravity and ecstasy, loving the feelings getting the better of her, easing down deeper and hotter into feelings burning out of control.

The thought of eating out all these butts had Naru worried in the back of her mind that even if she didn't get bored with it, she was going to start to lose her focus, lose something in the midst of what she was doing. She felt so driven, so on task and ready to satisfy the deepest cravings of the Senshi. Her tongue wasn't getting sore, wasn't getting tired. Naru was on track to give herself everything that she could muster to this task, and for it she earned deeper, louder moans of appreciation from the luxuriously composed and relaxed woman lying happily in place to let her ass be adored as thoroughly as Naru could.

There was no slowing down this hunger, this pulsing rush of aggressive ecstasy and lust getting the better of her. Naru was desperate to eat ass, to give in to all of this pleasure and find herself deepening a swell of something as lustful and as chaotic as she could have ever imagined, and in return for all of her sweet, throbbing pleasure, she ate Sailor Pluto out to an incredibly potent and hot orgasm, one that had the woman gasping and shivering in swells of needy excitement and heat, loosening up the pleasure and leaving something truly incredible awaiting her. Everything all lazily composed and haughty about Sailor Pluto kind of melted away in light of all that attention.

With Sailor Pluto done, Naru pulled back, briefly ready dive in to her next ass, ready to be accosted by another Senshi with a specific desire and some kind of kink she was hitting and indulging in. Only to realize that she'd gone through all eight of the other girls, and that only one was left.

"Do you still want to go?" Sailor Moon asked, bent over the edge of the bed just like Sailor Mercury had been, her butt sticking out and waiting for Naru to slip off the edge of the bed and come get it. "If you're too tired, I can--"

"Yes," Naru said, shifting quickly into position behind her girlfriend, lifting up her skirt and burying her face into the blonde's plump, waiting ass. She didn't even get right to eating it out at first; Naru was slow in her appreciation, just holding her face in and rubbing against this perfect butt. The butt that had left her craving rimjobs anyway. The butt of the best girlfriend Naru could have asked for given how incredibly her kink had just been indulged and gratified. So rubbing up against it and adoring it with just her face in there to love it didn't seem so bad at all; if anything it was the perfect first step to take before sinking into madness.

That madness was soon to follow though, as Naru grabbed the cheeks and spread them out wide, staring for a moment at the cute, wrinkled pink hole begging for her attention. Naru wanted to appreciate it, and found herself going back to the beginning with some slow kisses, but this time not out of nervousness or a lack of certainty about what she was doing or how. No, this time it was about slow appreciation and love for an ass deserving all the attention she could provide, and Naru was unashamed of absolute surrender.

Sailor Moon held firm, moaning in steady and confident feelings of raw sensation as she felt the wind-up, understanding why Naru was slower here, why she was going to take her time with this, and she opened up happily to it, a firm and a needy grip toward something intense, something hot and unrepentant. It was all getting worked up and hot, something that had Sailor Moon eager to feel what she was due amid the pressure of Naru getting in there, starting slow and loving. "You were so aggressive with all of them, but now you have me and you're taking your time with it." The thought made Sailor Moon squirm and shift with growing excitement, feeling herself overwhelmed by this greedy forward effort, by the push of a loving and hungry tongue getting in there with one single goal in mind.

It may have been slow to start, but Naru was hardly afraid of getting into this deep and hard, she just wanted to build up to it a little. As her hands tightened on Sailor Moon's cheeks cheeks and she started to really ease into everything awaiting her, she was ready and unafraid of this, pushing on stronger and hotter, needy swells of pleasure making for a pulse of something exciting and enticing, the raw heat of this different excitement and pleasure making for something hungry, something hot. Everything Naru had done on her way to this was set to prepare her for this, lining her up for the most perfect indulgence of this she could have ever asked for.

When finally Naru gave her first lick to that sweetly waiting ass hole, it was firm, aggressive and lustful in the chance to embrace pure bliss, ecstasy and lust that she could really home in on. Her tongue was hungry and aggressive in the way she pushed on, making for something powerful, something so desperate and fierce that she felt a bit overwhelmed, frustration rising up hotter and needier by the second, and she wasn't sure how she was going to do this all. After eating out eight other asses, Naru really felt the pressure on her to make this special. All those practice sessions opened her up now to being able to indulge in her girlfriend's ass, to leave her mark on Usagi, to thank her, to make all of this pressure and this heat come together perfectly, a situation beyond reason, ruled by pure lust.

Naru didn't just eat Sailor Moon's ass. Didn't just love Sailor Moon's ass. She worshiped Sailor Moon's ass, aggressively eating out her tight back door, hands clutching her plump cheeks firm so she could push on and make the most of this, trying her best to overwhelm and to indulge with something aggressive, her desires to give in and to rule the pleasure making for a situation beyond all reason. This was more than just pleasure to be found here as she threw herself into something startling, desires swelling on without a care now for anything but acceptance, but pure surrender. She gave herself up to something aggressive and reckless, ruled by her lusts and craving something unstoppable, something reckless.

Everything she had done to the other eight Senshi had set Naru up for this, giving her practice and readiness so that she could love herself here, pressing on hard to now indulge and embrace, moans rushing on fiercely for something truly brilliant. She couldn't control herself as she got into this, as she brought to the table all the urgency, devotion, and aggression she had picked up from the girls, learning now how to completely lose herself, giving in to feelings beyond reason, so focused now only on the beautiful as that deserved her deepest affections, giving in to something powerful and wanton, something that simply would not be stopped.

"You're so good at this," Sailor Moon moaned, happy to give her girlfriend exactly what she needed, what she craved and deserved. "Naru, that's so--please don't stop. I knew you'd be amazing at this, and watching you eat my friends out... I got so hungry waiting. I almost didn't make it, but now that you're doing it, I'm so happy I waited. Naru, you're amazing. So good at this. It's so good!" Her girlfriend gave her something amazing, something to savour as she shivered and ached under the feelings of pressure and desire, sensations of pure bliss taking her on. She had expected her girlfriend to be amazing at eating ass given just how much she had wanted it, and now that it was all happening, Usagi could feel the vindicating swell of pure love and lust, sensations spinning off with dizzying fervor, making for something unstoppably hot, something too good to deal with. Everything was out of control, senseless and hot, reckless pleasure and bliss getting to her more and more as each step forward felt more overwhelming than the last.

Naru was unstoppable. Hungry, driven, overwhelmed by her need to revere and worship this perfectly fuckable ass, she was happy to have saved the best for last, to surrender fully to the pleasures, tongue licking out with wild vigor, pushing in deep, slithering and dragging and getting all over the place. She got a bit hot, a bit sloppy, but she did so in sweet adoration of the girls who needed it, feeling herself completely unraveled by these needs, by the pleasures she gave up to fully. It was too good to believe, throwing herself hotly into something senseless, incredible and hungry in the senseless pulses of something that simply would not stop. Her desire for ass overwhelmed her, and she was happy to let the sensations drive on without a care.

When Sailor Moon came, it was loud, and it was with Naru's name on her tongue. She didn't just love getting off, she paid loving tribute to the girl getting her off, not for a moment wanting the sweet girl to think that she wasn't deeply appreciative for everything she could do. It was a senseless push, and she wasn't able to control herself, wasn't able to hide her reckless and needy desire to lose all sense. Sailor Moon made sure she came with open and blatant appreciation of her lover, as deep as she could get it, unable to hold back or slow her mad descent into spiraling ecstasy. Everything just felt so hot and so needy, the pleasure throbbing on stronger and more wicked, more reckless.

Naru finally drew back, panting and shivering as she looked up with wide eyes at her girlfriend, who slumped forward and rolled onto her back, staring breathlessly at the blushing brunette. Naru felt a sense of accomplishment and excitement here, having eaten out nine girls' asses until each of them came, one after another, and she wanted so badly to find the words to thank her girlfriend. To thank all of them, really, as they stood around smiling and watching the sweet afterglow. Naru didn't need to find the words though, because to thank Usagi was for things to be over, and as Usagi lifted up her legs and took hold of her ankles just as Sailor Venus had, she showed that she wasn't done yet at all. That Naru's gift was still good for a long time to come, and with that in mind, all she could do was dive right back in to enjoy her anal buffet all night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
